


Missing Ewe

by mymel0dy



Series: Ewe Drabbles [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha!Bray, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymel0dy/pseuds/mymel0dy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bray's on tour, and pregnant Dean is home alone... or so Dean thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Ewe

Dean was tired, of course, being pregnant. He was also restless and bored, so restless that without realizing it he began to pace, one hand on his rounded, protruding, baby bump, the other tapping his collar bone. 

“Careful lil Lamb you’ll wear a hole in the floor” Dean so lost in pacing he hadn’t noticed the man in the doorway. The man he flung himself at.

“How? Why? You’re not s’posed be home for ‘nother week?” 

Bray laughed, embracing him. “Worked my magic. Talked ’em into lettin’ Reigns take my place” A pause. “My lil Lamb’s not so lil now”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone that has read and is reading this series of drabbles.


End file.
